


Dessert for Two

by ArSommers



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Love, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers
Summary: [Set during WW84] Diana and Steve have an evening to themselves with their favorite desserts. One-shot.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Dessert for Two

Diana Prince watched in amazement as Steve Trevor reacclimated to his new world. “This must resemble how I was when I first left Themyscira,” she thought. Of course, Steve was adjusting at a much quicker rate than Diana had- after all, this was the world he had lived in, only in a future setting.  
During the day Diana was more than happy to show Steve everything in a new light (figuratively and literally speaking). But when the sun went down and the moon drew out the evening crowds, the two preferred to stay at her place, where they could pretend there was nobody else in the world but them. It was on an evening such as this that they decided to dine casually.  
“I still can’t believe it,” Steve said as he bit into the edge of a blueberry Pop-Tart. “These things are amazing. What I wouldn’t have given to have had these back in the day,”  
Diana smiled as she took a seat on the couch next to Steve, placing a bowl with ice cream on her coffee table. “A lot has changed since then,” she said.  
“Not everything,” Steve placed his new favorite food next to Diana’s and looked her in the eyes. “With everything you’ve told me about what has happened to the world since I…died…well, events in history like that could harden many hearts,” Steve placed one of his hands on her cheek. “But not yours,”  
“I’ve seen some of the worst aspects of humanity,” Diana admitted, “But I’ve also seen some of the best,”  
“You’re an amazing woman,” Steve said earnestly. “How could a guy like me ever meet a woman as wonderful as you?”  
Diana drew Steve in for a kiss. She must have embraced him a hundred times since he’d returned a couple days ago, but she never tired of the fact that he was with her once again. She savored every moment, hoping against hope this wasn’t some sort of lucid dream she would wake up from and find herself alone once again.  
“Here,” Steve took a spoonful of ice cream and brought it to Diana’s mouth, of which she obliged. “Do you remember the first time you tried this?”  
“Of course,” Diana chuckled. “I still say it is one of mankind’s greatest inventions,”  
“I dunno,” Steve held up his half-eaten Pop-Tart. “These are kind of hard to contend with,”  
After they’d finished their desserts they stayed on the couch, still reveling in each other’s presence. Diana closed her eyes and laid her head on Steve’s chest, treasuring every time she heard his heart beat while he stroked her hair. There was nothing in the world she could have wanted more.


End file.
